


I don't know why you say goodbye

by exbex



Category: Canadian Actor RPF (C6D)
Genre: Angst, Dark, M/M, Painplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	I don't know why you say goodbye

It takes all of the acting skills Paul has in his arsenal to look unmoved. What’s infuriating is that David is doing the same thing and he’s doing a better job of it. Paul’s really wishing he had managed to write in a character death beginning from the moment David shows up on for the first read-through all the way to the minute filming wraps and David slips away without so much as a whisper.  
“You alright?”  
Paul heard Callum walk up next to him, but hasn’t looked his way. If he does he’s likely to hit him, and Callum is off-limits, since Dillon doesn’t like to share.  
“I’m fine. Can I have one?”  
Callum offers a cigarette and a light with a knowing look, but doesn’t press the issue. Paul feels grateful for each of these things.  
**  
Paul ignores the voice in the back of his mind that tells him that driving to David’s hotel is the stupidest idea imaginable. Chances are that David’s on his way back to L.A. anyway, so nothing ventured, nothing gained.  
Something in him stirs when the front-desk clerk gives in to the charm and he gets David’s room number.  
Life imitates art in the weirdest way when David opens the door to Paul’s knock. There’s not even a hint of surprise on his face, and for some reason that irritates Paul, but David just wordlessly steps aside and lets him in. For a moment, Paul gets a weird sensation all over, a tingling of sorts. There’s something terribly familiar about this, the posh hotel room, the expectant look in David’s eyes, the scent of the cologne that Paul can never remember the name of. If he had any sense at all, he’d turn around and walk out, and the two of them could easily avoid one another for the rest of their lives.  
“You’re a real masochist David,” he says lamely.  
David gives him a smile that’s nearly a sneer. “Why do you think I came back?”  
Paul gets it, right away, that David isn’t just talking about the sex, and something in him snaps. He’s got David shoved up against the now-closed door, gripping his wrist with one hand and squeezing him by the throat with the other. He puts his knee right in between David’s legs and pushes, knowing that the doorknob is grinding into his back. David’s eyes are wide and dark, and Paul hears his own breathing become ever more rapid.  
He pulls away and shoves his hands into his hair. “Take off your clothes, get on the bed, all fours,” he strangles out. David smirks and begins to undress slowly, probably hoping to irritate him enough so that he reacts even more explosively, but Paul knows that driving him crazy is its own reward for David. Paul can dish it out just as well, though, and he waits for David to finish and get on the bed, his cock already hard and leaking, before he slowly, slowly unbuckles his belt and pulls it free from his jeans.  
The first snap of leather on skin shakes him from his daze, and he’s aware of how painfully hard he is. With each red mark he leaves, he has to unbutton his pants to give himself some relief. David shudders in pleasure, his shoulders twitching almost in a rhythm.  
“Apologize,” it sounds like someone else’s voice when Paul says it, and his eyes are stinging. He forces himself to look at David’s face, and he gets the strange sensation of looking in a mirror.  
“Fuck you,” comes David’s strangled reply, and that’s enough to make Paul, hands shaking now, drop the belt and slide his pants off. He spits into his hand and shoves his fingers into David’s ass, that low hiss encouraging him. He works him open rough and fast, and the only thing that stops him from fisting David until he screams is his own throbbing cock. Paul shoves him forward and climbs up behind him, pushing in, noting with some satisfaction that he’s tighter than the last time they did this, which seems like ages ago now. He holds on as he gets all the way in, grips so tight that his own fingers start to go numb. There’ll be bruises tomorrow, and Paul feels sick when he thinks of how he won’t get to linger looking at them, or rubbing them to make David flinch.  
**  
Paul opens his eyes and lets them adjust to the darkness. He last remembers collapsing, wanting more but spent. The bed is empty and cold next to him, and there’s just a hint of sex and cologne in the air.


End file.
